199337
by Residual-Infatuations
Summary: (ON HOLD)" 199337 That's my serial number. Here, we don't have names, just a number. According to them, products do not need names"
1. Chapter 1

A.N: I'm uploading all my work due to limited space. I'll try to update them as regularly as possible.

* * *

Chapter 1: Potential Buyer

Today was my eighteenth birthday. Today was the day that I'd be sold to the highest bidder. I wasn't like the rest of the girls here. They said that I was special. My blue eyes weren't common for a Japanese woman. Neither was being a virgin at this age. Virgins sold higher on the market than any other kind of female. They took me when I was four the only memory I have of my life before coming here, was a face; a face that had the same eyes as mine and, my name. My name. I wonder what it would sound like for me to say it again. It's been so long since I last heard it. I wouldn't dare speak it though. 198337 that's my serial number. Here, we don't have names, just a number. According to them, products do not need names. Unlike the rest, they pampered me, took care of me. Bought me nice things. Everything I had ever wanted was handed to me on a silver platter. All because my hymen was intact.

For the past fourteen years, I've seen girls come and go. Raped, tortured, killed. They all hated me, they thought I looked down on them. That I was the lucky one. Who's to say that won't be my life once I'm sold? Till this day I still didn't know who they were. I'd only seen their servants. Today, that would all change. I looked myself over in the mirror. My hair was pulled into a neat high ponytail. I wore a white loose-fitting sundress with white flats. They wanted me to seem as sure as possible. I wore no jewelry, no makeup. There was a knock at the door, which startled me. It was 194337, the servant girl.

"They're ready for you." He said.

I could see the hatred in her eyes. I would be leaving this place and, she would stay here till the day she died. Or until anyone bought her. I nodded, following her out of the room and down the hallway. Sounds of screaming and moaning flooded my ears. I tried my best to drown it out. Two guards stood at the end of the hall. I could feel them undressing me with their eyes. Thankfully, they weren't allowed to touch me. No one was. We had to walk down three more floors before reaching the front door. That was as far as the servant girl could take me. She wasn't allowed outside, none of them were. A guard entered a pin into the keypad, opening the mechanical lock. He pulled the door open, sunlight slowly seeped in flooding the corridor. My new life was only a couple of hours away and, I wasn't sure whether to be grateful or afraid.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: I'm uploading all my work due to limited space. I'll try to update them as regularly as possible.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Auction

I stared at my reflection, looking myself over. He had given me a silk snow white nightgown, with nothing underneath. It fell down to my ankles. My nipples were visible through the thin material. My feet were left bare, except for a simple anklet. I was told not to put on any makeup. He wanted me to look as pure as possible. "It'll boost up the sales" he'd said.

"My god you look delectable." I heard him say.

I turned around looking him straight in the eyes. I wondered how long he had been standing there. I shivered, I could feel his eyes roaming over my body. He walked towards me, brushing my hair behind my ear.

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. I would've loved to had tasted you before you left." He whispered into my ear.

I wanted to throw up. The feel of his hot breath against my ear was disgusting.

"Then you wouldn't have earned as much money as you're about to," I said.

I mentally rolled my eyes. Earned, I had to stroke his ego. He was a wild card. I wasn't going to mess up my chances of getting away from him.

He grinned. "Exactly. I always liked you 199337. Not only are you more beautiful than the others but, you're smart as well, beauty and brains."

"Thanks," I said rather dryly.

I had to hide the disgust I felt from being in his presence. Being in the same room as he made my skin crawl. There was this terrible feeling that came from him. You could feel the evil rolling off of him in waves and, those ruby red eyes. It's as though they could burn holes through you.

"Come, it is time." He held out his hand to me.

I took it. "Yes, Naraku."

My heart was pounding. I could hear it drumming in my ears. It felt like it was about to jump out of my chest. I was standing behind a thick velvet curtain on a stage. The voices coming from behind them were chattering away. As if they weren't here to buy the rights to someone's life. It was probably a bunch of rich snobby men. Who believed that they could do anything, as long as they had money. I was nervous, it was like I was going to throw up any given moment.

"Now, for the main event, you have all been waiting for. A rare beauty, untouched by any man." Naraku said.

I rolled my eyes, as I listened to him. Introducing as if I was some sideshow attraction. The curtain was drawn. I had to cover my eyes to shield them from the bright stage lights. I heard gasps coming from the audience. They gawked at me like I was some spectacle. I crossed my arms, trying to somewhat shield myself.

"I'll start the bidding at ten million."

I just simply stared at my feet. Listening to the pigs as they drove the price up higher and higher. It amazed me how much men were willing to pay for something like this.

"One hundred million!" I heard someone say.

My head shot up. Who would be willing to pay such a high price for me? I searched the crowd until I found him. He was sitting in the front row. He was fat and balding. A girl sat at his feet, a collar sat around her neck. God please, I'm begging you, anyone, anyone but him. I could see the liver spots climbing up his double chin. One of his eyes was clouded with gray. He smiled at me, I could feel the bile rising in my throat. I had to fight just to keep it down. His teeth were jagged, a few of them were yellow and brown. The look on Naraku's face made me feel even worse. He looked like a kid who had just walked into a candy store.

He grinned. "Well then," Naraku began. "Going once, going twice s-"

"Two hundred million dollars."

I tried to see the man's face. The man who had just bought me but, he was too far away and, the lights were blocking my view. I could practically see the dollar signs in Naraku's eyes.

"SOLD! To Mr. Taisho for the amount of two hundred million dollars."

I was dragged off of the stage, in a matter of seconds. They put me back into the room I was in before. A few minutes passed before Naraku came in, along with another man. I watched as they exchange paperwork. The man wrote what seemed like a check and, handed it over.

"Well Mr. Taisho I hope you enjoy your product," Naraku said grinning and, exiting the room.

This man, he was tall and very regal. He had a certain air about him, it was overwhelming. He looked me over. His amber eyes locking with my blue ones.

"What is your name?" His voice was so deep, it made shiver.

"199-"

"Your name girl, not your number." He said cutting me off.

"Kagome... Higurashi." It had been years since I'd said my name. It had sounded so foreign on my tongue.

"Hn. Has anyone touched you in any sexual way?"

"No," I said.

I see he was just like the rest. He wanted to get his rocks off. Just to get a taste of a virgin girl. I slipped off my straps letting the nightgown drop to the floor. I could feel the blush spreading across my cheeks. It was impossible to hide my embarrassment at his point. He looked me over once more with his amber orbs. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"So, how are we supposed to do this?" I asked him.

I watched him as he grabbed a bag that wasn't there before. He held it out to me.

"Put your clothes on Ms. Higurashi. I'm here to take you home. I will be waiting outside." He said as he exited.

Oh god, I buried my face into hands. How the hell was I supposed to look him in the eye after that? I must have looked like some slut who was able and ready. Then what he said had hit me.

"Where was home supposed to be?"


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: I'm uploading/updating all my work due to limited space. I'll try to update them as regularly as possible.

* * *

** Chapter 3:_ He_.**

We were in a Limo and had been driving for about an hour now. I hadn't been able to look at him since I basically offered my virginity to him.

"Ms. Higarasihi do you remember me?"

I almost jumped out of my skin. His baritone voice caught me off guard. "I'm sorry I do not. Should I know who you are?" I asked him.

Silence.

That irritated me. "So, you ask me questions and expect me to answer you but, you can't give me the same courtesy?" I said.

He still stayed silent. "Fine be an asshole."

That got a reaction out of him. "You'd best watch your tongue Ms. Higarashi."

"Or what? Will I lose it? You can't hurt me. It's obvious someone sent you all this way to come get me. You paid a large sum of money for me too. I highly doubt that you'd hurt me after going through all of that." I explained.

I hoped that I was right. I was taking a risk shooting off at the mouth like that. I was getting nervous but, then he did something strange. I noticed him smirking out of the corner of my eye.

"You were always too smart for your own good." He said.

"How do you know me?"

"That will be answered in due time Ms. Higarashi."

I was starting to lose my cool. "I want to know now."

"He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I see you've inherited your mothers' temper."

My mother? Just how much does this man know about me? He knows more about me than I do and, I was dying to know everything. I was tired of not knowing anything but that terrible place my whole life. I needed answers, I hated not knowing who I was. All my life, well as far as I can remember. I've been nothing but a number. The only I've been able to hold onto was my name but, that wasn't enough.

"Stop it." I heard him say.

"What'd I do?"

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "I can smell the distress on you. Cut it out, everything will be fine.

"Well, maybe I would cut it out if you told me where we were going."

"Have you always been like this?"

"Like what?" I asked.

"Annoying," he replied.

"No," I said. "Have you always been like this?"

"Like?"

"A dick," I said.

I noticed his jaw clench. "It's a miracle survived in there. Especially with that mouth of yours."

Before I had a chance to say anything he spoke. "We're here."

Moments later the limo came to a halt. He opened the car door stepping out, and I followed suit. I was stopped in my tracks as I saw the sight before me. I had never seen anything so amazing. Not even in pictures. The house easily took up as much space as four football fields. The gates surrounding the property were golden. The sun made them glisten making them look even more stunning. It was like a modern-day castle. With the amazing height, there easily could have been five stories in there. Any higher and I'm sure it would've blocked the sun.

"Close your mouth before you start to salivate. We must hurry he is waiting."

"Who is he?" I asked, but again I met with silence.

I followed him to the golden gate. He then pulled out a keycard card, causing the gate to open. Once we both stepped in, it closed instantly behind us. We continued up the long driveway making it to the front door, in about four minutes or so. He pulled out another key card, but this one was different. He scanned it the pressed his fingerprint on the scanner, opening the door. Just who was this he, and how Important did he have to be to nee security like this? I followed him inside and the interior was even more impressive than the exterior.

"I said to hurry." He said grabbing my hand.

His skin was hot to the touch. He pulled me up three flights of stairs, and a few more turns down a couple of hallways. I was out of breath after the second flight of stairs, and It felt like we'd been walking forever. We finally stopped in front of two large white double doors. I snatched my hand away for his own. He gave me the side eye and I stuck my tongue out at him. I watched him reach for the knob. My heart pounded harder and harder with every time his hand inched closer and closer. It felt like everything was moving in slow motion. He gently pushed the door open, gesturing for me to go in. I stepped in, my eyes scanning the room. It looked like a regular home office. Everything looked normal till my eyes landed on a smiling man.

_A man with the same eyes as mine._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: No matter the cost

* * *

Those eyes, that were exactly like mine. I heard the door shut behind me. The other man must have been ordered to stay out.

"Come, sit."

His baritone voice was not at all intimidating. His voice was strong, yet there was a gentleness to it. I did as told and made my way over to his desk. Sitting in the chair opposite of him. He just continued to smile at me.

"Are you the one who bought me?" I asked.

"Indeed I am."

"I want to why you bought me, and what you intend to do with me. We must be related right? Our eyes are the same."

His eyes softened. "You look so much like your mother." He said ignoring my questions.

I clenched my fist, my nails digging into my palms. I lowered my head, my bangs cascading over my eyes. "Why does everyone know more about me than I do?! Why am I here? Who am I?!"

"I will any questions you have. If you offer me the same courtesy."

I nodded in compliance.

His lips pressed together, forming a tight line. "What did they do to you while you were in that place?"

"I was kept separate from the rest of the girls. The man who ran that place said I was_ a premium grade product._ That I shouldn't be mixed with those lesser than me. He was my teacher the entire time I was in there. He said he was preparing me for the world. That the real world was much crueler than the place I was raised. I was fed the only the best food, wore the best clothes. I was never touched, it was against the rules is what he'd said. Anyone who attempted to touch me in that way disappeared not too long after that. I wasn't allowed to say my name only my number. He would tell me the things he wanted to do to me but he never acted on them. I was not allowed to leave my room unless I was told to do so. I had never been brought outside. Anything I needed was always brought to me... I was his favorite little pet. He groomed me for years, till it was time for me to be shipped off like cattle."

The look on his face was a pained one. He clenched his jaw. The rims of his eyes were red. His eyes began to get glossy. I could tell he wanted to cry. He reached across his desk, taking hold of my hands. He sniffled, letting a single tear roll down his cheek. Such beautiful eyes, and yet they held so much sorrow.

"I am so very sorry." He whispered. "I have failed as your father."

My heart almost stopped. This man was my father. The man with the same eyes as mine. I laid my head on his hands. I could feel my eyes brimming with tears. They threatened to pill with each passing second. I squeezed his hands. Looking back up at him, my tears flowing freely now.

"Why did you let him take me!?" Why didn't you come and get me?! I bawled. I felt like a child but I didn't care. I'd been holding this in for all of my life.

"I didn't let him take you Kagome. He stole you! Right from under me. It happened fifteen years ago. The day that I lost my family. We had just come back from dinner. You, your mother, your sister, and I. They came in the night, Naraku's men. They were quiet and swift. I didn't know what had happened until it was too late. I heard your sister scream, I ran to her bedroom as fast as I could, but I was too late. I found her laying there in a pool of her own blood. Your mother yelled for me. She was standing in the doorway of your room. She told that they had taken you. It as though someone had ripped my heart out. Both of my daughters taken from me on the same night. If taking both of you was enough. As a parting gift, they shot your mother. The bullet came from the same window they had dragged you out of. Everything in that moment was moving in slow motion. I caught her in my arms before she could hit the floor. She had been shot right in the heart. I had no choice but to just hold her as she faded away in my arms. That night he took everything from me, and I vowed t get you back. No matter how long it took. I had never stopped searching for you. Now that I've gotten you back. I'm going to protect you the right way this time. Naraku will pay for what he has done to our family. Even if it costs me my life."


End file.
